charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Banshee
A Banshee is a reasonably rare demon with distinctive white hair, and a high pitched scream that can burst glass and blood vessels, killing a mortal, or turn a witch pre-disposed to emotional pain into a Banshee. Witch powers are capable of vanquishing a Banshee, such as when Piper blew up a Banshee in Look Who's Barking. The only way to revert a Banshee back into their previous witch self is for the being who caused the witch emotional pain to express clearly how they feel about them and allow them to return back to normal, if a Banshee kills a person, than they will be Banshee permanentaly. When a Banshee elevates her call into a Scream, it does not kill a Witch, it zeroes in on her pain and slowly turns her into a Banshee. The Book of Shadows has an entry on Banshees, and a "To Track a Banshee" spell, which will turn the volunteer into a dog, which can hear the high-pitch cries of Banshees, outside of the human hearing range. Look Who's Barking In 2001, a Banshee attacked several heart-broken people in San Francisco, such as a grieving husband (murdered) and a young teenage girl. However, Piper and Phoebe (with the help of a dog) were able to save the girl by attacking the Banshee. But with a loud sonic scream the Banshee zeroed in on a grief-stricken Phoebe. Piper attacked the demon with her new power but missed. The Banshee ran off though it wasn't long before she returned. When Phoebe was in the attic crying over her loss of Cole, the Banshee was able to sense her grief and attacked Phoebe in the attic. Phoebe called for her sister but it was too late. The Banshee's call unknowingly turned Phoebe into a Banshee. Piper and Leo rushed into the attic and Piper threw out her hands and vanquished the demon by blowing her up. Once Phoebe fully turned into a Banshee she leaped out the attic windows, screaming her call, and looking for anyone in grief. She stalked a woman in the streets but her pain was soon subdued when she saw her lover. Phoebe backed off, screaming again. After Piper cast the spell to summon Belthazor, Cole showed up and his aching heart called out to Phoebe. Phoebe attacked Cole and they shimmered out to the mausoleum. They fight each with super strength. Belthazor pins Phoebe to the ground and she begins to scream her deathly scream. He quickly wraps his hands around her throat and tells her not to make him kill her. She flings him across the room and Belthazor changes back to Cole. He confesses that he loves her and she can feel his broken heart. With a final scream, she then transforms back into herself. Sword and the City In 2003, when Piper temporarily gained control of Excalibur, a Banshee was on her round table of the strongest demons. However, the Banshee was vanquished when Mordaunt double-crossed her, in an attempt to capture Excalibur for himself. Image:BansheeRoundtable.jpg|A Banshee at the Round Table banshee and creeper demon being vanquishedd.JPG|Banshee being vanquished by Mordaunt Appendicies ]] ::(Book of Shadows text:) A Banshee :is a D'emon who :wonders the earth :feeding on souls in :great pain. '''H'unting :only at night, this :'D'emon uses her voice :as a high pitched '''C all :to locate a victim, by :hearing the inner cry. :S'he does this by :zeroing in on the waves :of pain that emanate :from the stricken :A '''B'anshee then :elevates her 'C'all :into a 'S'cream, so :powerful it kills :those she targets. ---- To Track A Banshee :The piercing cry :That feeds on pain :And leaves more :Sorrow than it gains :Shall now be heard :By one who seeks :To stop the havoc :That it wreaks Notes * This is the first demon, Piper blows up on purpose. * Like a lot of the demonic beings on Charmed, the Banshee is an actual mythological being. The Banshee is rooted from Gaelic and Irish Folklore. These cultures believed that a Banshee's, or Bean Sí's, scream would foretell an upcoming death. If the banshee was caught, it would be obliged to reveal the name of the person who was supposed to die. * The back-up version of this page was sold in 2009. Image:BansheePhoebe2.jpg|Phoebe as a Banshee Image:BansheePhoebeCandid2.jpg|Notice the Banshee's teeth Image:BansheePhoebe1.jpg|Phoebe as a Banshee Image:3x21-073-phoebe-banshee.jpg|Phoebe turned into a Banshee Image:BansheePhoebe3.jpg|Banshee Phoebe Screaming Image:BansheeOriginal.jpg|A Banshee Image:BansheeOriginal2.jpg|A Banshee Image:BansheeVanquish.jpg|Piper blows the Banshee up Image:BansheePhoebeGround.jpg|Transformation 1 Image:BansheePhoebeGround2.jpg|Transformation 2 Image:Bansheephoebefloor2.jpg Image:BansheePhoebeUp.jpg|Getting up Image:PhoebeBansheeNow.jpg|Looking at Leo and Piper Image:BansheePhoebeWindow.jpg|In the attic window Image:BansheePhoebeHunt.jpg|Banshee Phoebe lurking Image:BansheePhoebehunt1.jpg|Banshee Phoebe hunting Image:BansheePhoebeCole.jpg|Phoebe in mausoleum Image:BansheePhoebeCole2.jpg|Phoebe screams at Cole Image:BansheePhoebeCole3.jpg|Phoebe looks at Cole Image:BansheePhoebeTransform.jpg|Banshee no more External links * Appearances Banshees have appeared in a total of '''2 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 3 :Look Who's Barking ;Season 6 :Sword and the City Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows Category:Witches